


I Want To Watch The Universe Expand

by sunshinexprincess



Series: Wound With Circumstance [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied Sexual Content, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexprincess/pseuds/sunshinexprincess
Summary: She, in all her Lightness, and all of her Darkness teeming within, was dangerous. And Maker help him if he didn’t adore it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Wound With Circumstance [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606390
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	I Want To Watch The Universe Expand

“You know sometimes I think you like putting on a show.”

“Shut up,” she hissed. Their sabers fizzed against each other and the snow, an extremely realistic-looking battle amongst a hundred other very real ones.

“Never,” he responded, parrying her thrust easily. They went a couple more rounds, Rey even getting a good- but harmless- slice on his arm. She had a feeling he looked impressed under his mask.

“How are your plans to take down my Empire going?” He asked conversationally, dodging her and snaking behind her back to pin her against him. “Your fighters are more competent than the last time I remember.”

She rolled her eyes, a small flutter of humor he felt pool in his stomach. “They learned from the best.”

_Oof._ She bucked against him, jabbing elbow into his stomach and taking advantage of his gasp to roll away.

“I don’t recall training Rebel scum,” he said lightly, relaxing his stance as she stood and tossed her loosening bun away from her face.

She smiled. “But you trained me.” She lunged, and would have hit him with a near-deathly blow had she not purposely edged her saber over a few inches. She sliced air, then lost her own as she felt cold on her back and heat above her face. Red and black filled her vision field.

“So I did,” he said softly, trailing a finger down her cheek as she shivering from the cold seeping into her skin.

_You look beautiful, Sola._

_You don’t mean that._

_I mean it every time. You know that I don’t lie._

She turned her face away, telling herself it was to survey at the battle and her troops around her, but more importantly so that he couldn’t see the desire blacken her eyes. Rebel soldiers were staring at the pair curiously between shots- they both knew they had to put the show back on. Intermission was over.

_I can feel you Sola. Don’t hide from me._

_Later. They’re watching._

_Then let’s give them something to watch._

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She suddenly shouted, rolling over to top him with her saber at his throat.

“That’s more like it,” he growled. He shoved her back and she stumbled to her feet just in time to block a blow, the heat singing her cheek.

_I hate you._

_I missed you too._

_______________________________

“You fought well today.” He was dabbing carefully at the wound on his left bicep when she appeared on his countertop, hair dark with water and smelling faintly of the earth after it rained. She looked tired in a bad way, purple under her eyes and her clothes hanging thin- he hadn’t noticed that when they were fighting. She always looked so powerful then.

“Thanks.” She drew a leg up into her chest, wrapping her arms around it tightly as if it would make up for the weight she was losing there. “I liked that move you did,” she mustered a smile, forcing that same warmth from a few hours earlier into his stomach before he could stop it.

Images of him above her and a red ball of lust centered in his vision as she opened her mind to him. He growled deeply before he could stop, moving from his chair to kneel beneath her, his large hands wrapping around her calves.

“I’ve been working on it,” he said smoothly. He placed a kiss carefully on her knee. “I could show you more.” He moved higher, smiling at the tiny breaths she released with each kiss. “If you want.”

“Yes,” she murmured. He glanced up, eyes darkening at the sight of her head leaned back against the way and her lips open as if about to pray. For him.

To him.

Maker, she was beautiful.

_Don’t tease me._

He chuckled against her thigh, forking out his tongue to taste her skin.

_You know I adore torturing you._

_Please._

_Not yet._

She moaned frustratedly, eyes snapping open as the heat of his mouth left her cold.

“You need to eat Sola.” She looked up at him with a frown.

“I’m fine. I already ate.”

“Don’t lie to me.” He stood to his full height, towering over her with the beginnings of a glare beginning to form on his brow. “You’re getting thin, Sola. You look sick.” He put a hand on her cheek, brushing a thumb over it. “Are they feeding you well?”

“I chose not to eat.” She leaned into his hand. “There’s barely enough to go around anymore. The others need to before I do. I can survive on the energy of the Force.”

“Only for so long.” He scooped her from the countertop, traveling to the bedroom to deposit her amongst the silky black before opening a covered dish next to it. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she inhaled deeply and her aura turned a deep orange, her lips parting as if she could already taste the meal on her tongue.

He took a forkful of the bread and meat doused with something that smelled like what Paradise probably did- if she would ever get there- and held it out to her expectantly. She leaned forward and closed her mouth around the food, chewing slowly.

He picked up another bite, waiting patiently for her to finish swallowing. “How long.” It wasn’t a question.

“A week.” She swallowed the next bite more easily, a sign he didn’t miss; she had barely been drinking water either.

“And yet you still fought me as an equal today.” He shook his head, taking another forkful of food. “Extraordinary.”

She smiled thinly before taking the food he offered her.

“I didn’t know you cared so much as to give me your meal.”

“They’ll bring me another,” he said carelessly. “Eat.”

She took another bite. “You never addressed the caring element.”

“And I will continue not to address it.” He set the dish aside before pushing her gently into the sheets. “Now where were we?”

“Mmm.” She hummed into his kiss, sliding her palms up his arms to his neck. “Here I think.”

_You’re beautiful Sola._ He moved to her neck and she arched perfectly against him, the energy between them turning hot and tense.

_And you’re dangerously good at this._

_I’ve had practice._

She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth, a growl barely stifled in her throat.

_Is that jealousy I sense?_

_Stop stalling._

He pinned her wrists above her head. “Be careful what you ask for.”

She lifted her head to meet his eyes, hers black with want and sparkling with what looked like a deep exhaustion.

“Please.”

______________________

She was ethereal when she slept.

Her hair was splashed across the pillows, her lips swollen and red with a hundred kisses and- he smirked at the recent memory- other activities. She was wrapped carefully in a sheet, a masterpiece of bruises and red lines invisible but radiating possession under the black.

He could have slept, he knew, but she wouldn’t have. She would have woken, thought too hard- she did that a lot- and returned to her quarters for another restless night. She couldn’t have been sleeping as hungry as she was; he was almost sure that this was her deepest sleep in days. And, selfish as he was, he couldn’t let her leave. Not when she looked this peaceful, this gorgeous.

_Shit._

He sighed in frustration, his saber out and slicing a chair in half before he could stop himself. Whatever he was feeling, it wasn’t right. The Dark called him nightly; she called him by day. Her thirst for the Light was simultaneously sickening and infatuating. He looked at her again, breathing deeply, images of green and echoes of laughter resounding in her dreams.

She, in all her Lightness, and all of her Darkness teeming within, was dangerous. And Maker help him if he didn’t adore it.

He walked silently over to the bed, slipping in under the sheets and pulling her body, shaking with exhaustion even in her sleep, close to his chest. She stretched into him unconsciously, settling into the way their bodies met, cooling a two-inch area on his chest as she breathed. He could get used to this, and he would- his arms tightened around her- get used to this. She would understand. Someday.

For now he was fine, training with her weekly and giving her the intimacy she was so heartbreakingly deficient in when she asked. She would understand. Be his Empress.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Still! Going! Down! with! This! Ship!
> 
> Suggestions always welcome. Quarantine is here and I am BACK BITCHESSSS
> 
> Guess the song the title came from ;)


End file.
